Not hard to love
by Queen Elsa Of Arendale
Summary: Set in book four. Billy starts to wonder about valentine... Cold they ever be more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

The encounter

Mrs. Morgansternxoxo: Yay! I will rule the world!

Valentine Maxwell: Do the disclaimer!

Mrs. Morgansternxoxo: Umrr… NO!

Valentine Maxwell: Release the cupcakes! –Eyes glow red-

Mrs. Morgansternxoxo: What the f- Ahhh the frosting! Fine! I don't own vampire kisses. Only the story line!

Billy

Henry and I walked to the library to go check out a new book on the civil war for history class. I must have been daydreaming- " Billy! Hey earth to billy!" Henry started tapping on my head. " Ow!" I exclaimed. " Im here! You duffous!" We walked into the newly referbished library. " James!" Herny called. The zit-faced librarian snorted when he saw us.

"well I think we should dress up as generals for the report. What do you think?" I wasn't paying him any attention. The most beautifull boy walked into the library. He had grass green eyes, White hair with bloodred ends. He saw me staring at him and smiled. " Hi. I'm Valentine Maxwell" I stood there and watched as Henry introduced us both. " Hi, I'm Henry and this is billy." Valentine extended a pale black-nailpolished hand.

" I'm looking for a treehouse-to do a...umm...report...on." He reached up to comb through his hair. He was wearing a black veil brides shirt with crimson cargos, and black doc martins.

I walked home after picking a book on the civil war- a kid book with pictures- I couldn't stop thinking about him. " Valentine" I breathed. I stumbled into my room an fell onto my bed, falling into a fitfull sleep of vampires and pale haired boys with green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Two love or not two love

Valentine:

I licked my lips and walked swiftly to the local library. As I walked in, I saw two boys. " I'm valentine." I whispered and extended my hand. The pudgy boy glared at me. I frowned at him. Then I directed my gaze to the rail thin, redheaded boy. I fluttered my eyes flirtatiously, hoping he didn't notice.

With a easy string of lies, I'd found Luna and jagger. I left the library in a giddy daze. I flew on clouds to the cave. I nestled in with my batty friends with the name Billy on my lips.

-Dream-

I was walking in the cemetery with Billy. " What troubles you so?" I asked. He looked up, sullen. Billy suddenly fell to the ground, barely breathing. I flew him to the tree house.

" Luna! Jagger! What are you doing here?" I stage whispered, trying not to wake Billy. Luna smiled. " You should know, valen." Jagger raged. " Falling in love with a human, and a male?" Luna rolled her eyes. Hands on her hips, Luna said, " You know the laws of the covenant. Erase his memory and leave or turn him." Jagger ripped the still sleeping Billy from my tight embrace. With Billy in his arms jagger drop kicked the mortal. A girlish scream marred the air.

I awoke with a start. I gazed around, Huh, the floor. Must have been a shitty dream, then. I bundled up in my thickest coat and walked to the entrance of the cave. A shadow flickered across it. " Thought you could outrun me, did you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine Maxwell vs. the world

I stared, squinting in the sunlight. "You remember me, don't you?" The voice said. " I…" I know who you are, Ashley. I thought. " Ha! I knew you remembered me!" Ashley squealed. I darted back into the cave and discarded my coat. She followed. "Old habits die hard, huh?" I snapped. Ashley smiled. I flew up into the falling stalactites. Ashley stared up at me. "You know why I've come. Either you make a decision in three months or I take you back. You've been warned." Her message delivered Ashley flew out of the cave.

I walked out of the cave that evening feeling sick. I'd found the tree house and had nothing to show for it. I went back anyway, even though it was dangerous. I wanted to see Billy.

"I'm telling' you, Billy! There's something not right 'bout that weirdo!" The fat one, Henry. Hmmm. The next sound shocked me, Skin to skin. Slap! " Shuddup! My sister is like valen! Do you think she's a freak?" Silance. "Hmmp. That's what I thought." Billy snarled. I slithered closer to get a better look. Billy was huffing, his cheeks were flaming.

I flew closer to the tree, something caught my eye. Blood necklaces! Luna and Jagger had been here. I snagged one. " A bat! Get it!" I flew fast, the shouts of the boys disappearing. I'd decided to make a special visit.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine: the friend, the lover, the…..

I don't own! I alternated between

Henry:

I shuffled through the pictures of Billy. So many good times. The star wars conventions, dressing up as Frodo and Sam from lord of the rings. Then, at the bottom, I spied the pictures of raven. Beautiful. Then there was Billy…. My best friend. My….. I chocked.

I went down the stairs and sat down on the couch. Picking up my phone, I scrolled through my contacts. Billy, were U at? My phone vibrated. my house. W/ val. I glared at the screen. Val? When did the suddenly become so close? I threw my phone across the room and stalked out the door.

Valentine bit into his pizza like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He caught me staring. I looked away blushing, knowing he could see. He smirked.

Raven came into the kitchen. She stopped dead when she looked at valentine. He looked at her and smiled beautifully. "Would you like some garlic with that?" Raven asked. "No, thank you. I'm deathly allergic." He said as if it was completely normal. "oh, so is ravens boyfriend." Mom piped in. I looked at her. "Come on valentine, we can eat in the living room." I said.

Valentine and I continued our talked in my room. "Some people in my home country truly believe that these are the tombstones of actual vampires." He explained, while I looked at the pictures on my computer. Raven busted in and glared at valentine like he'd done something wrong. "What's going on, boys?" she asked. I scowled at her. She looked at valentine and then paled a little bit. "Nothing. Get out of my room! Mom!" I yelled. She backed out slowly, watching valentine. All the while he smiled, completely harmless.

"I should go wash up before bed." Valentine said. He turned and walked out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relive and sat on the edge of my bed.

I looked up at Billy's bedroom window. He ditched me for that freak! I was his best friend. I loved him! What made that pasty creep so special anyway? I mean, he sounded cool and all. But he was more creepy than interesting, at least to most the kids at school. He was a friend stealing, pasty, Romanian, freak.

I waited for an hour before seeing Billy's light go off. Thirty minutes later, valentine appeared at the window. He lifted the hatch and leaned out. He contorted his face, as though in pain, then he was gone.

A black shape silhouetted the moon. A bird? No, its wings were almost see through. I ran around the side of the house and caught sight of raven changing. It didn't matter much at the moment. I looked though the bushes and crawled up the tree. Nothing. Where did he go?

"Looking for someone?" A voice said.

I looked up to see a striking girl. Her sapphire eyes searched me. "What did you see?" I looked at her, dumbfounded. "What are" She flew at me and pinned me to the tree. "-Valentine should have been more careful." the brown haired girl snarled. She peered at me, like she was trying to see my soul. My vision went white.

"-Like I said, he knows too much! He needs to be turned. He could help us lead val onto the right path again….. I only want what's best for him." The brown haired girl looked down. The tall man standing beside her put his arm around her. "Hey, hey, Ash. Don't cry. You just need some food. You brought a snack-" Ashley looked up at him. "He isn't a snack, Lestat! He is going to help me find Val!" I shook my head and took in the blurry surroundings.

The odd pair turned to me. "Order in…" Lestat looked at me, licking his lips.

I heard Billy's voice before I fainted: Henry, you're not safe here…sacred ground….run.


End file.
